


Reencuentro

by littleredalert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredalert/pseuds/littleredalert





	Reencuentro

Caminé furiosa buscando a mi marido. Llegué a su despacho y abrí la puerta enérgicamente. Miré a mi marido, quien estaba con nuestra hija. Mi corazón se suavizó al ver a mi pequeña y a sus pequeñas motas. No esperaba verla allí. Me acerqué a ellos sin pensarlo.

— Olivia, cariño — dije acercándome a mi hija —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella estiró sus regordetes brazos hacia mí y eso me alegró. Yo también la extrañaba. La tomé entre mis brazos y la cargué. Sus brazos trataron de rodear mi cuello. Mi mejilla descansó sobre su cabello y aspiré su aroma a manzanilla. Quise llorar por el reencuentro pero me encontré alejándome de mi marido. 

— ¿Por qué la traes aquí? Siempre te jactas de que no tienes tiempo — le dije a mi marido.

Me balanceé con mi hija en mis brazos, capturando cada momento antes de que su padre me la arrebatara de nuevo. Ariel levanta la mirada de nuestra hija y me mira. Su mirada era puro fuego llameante y con necesidad de encender fuego algunas cosas. Él se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hacia nosotras a paso decidido. Al llegar acarició el cabello de nuestra hija adoptada antes de sonreírme. Tragué saliva. 

— ¿Ariel? 

— Quiero que vuelvas a casa — dijo sin más.

Lo miré a los ojos nuevamente y me sentí débil. 

— ¿Por qué haría eso? Tú te dejaste llevar por lo que te dijeron, eso me dolió — le dije lo más calmada posible —. No quisiste escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Eso significa que no confías en mí, quizás nunca lo hiciste. Pero, por favor, no involucres a Olivia. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

— Caroline.

Me callé.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿Realmente crees que alguien nos haría esto?

Asentí.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente me miró. Creo que se había dado cuenta de su error. Lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazarnos a Olivia y a mí. Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de sollozar.

Olivia me acarició una mejilla y me miró con sus ojos negros.

— No llores — me dijo Ariel.

Abracé con fuerza a Olivia y a Ariel. Cuando estuve satisfecha con el abrazo, me separé. Me aferré a él como si alguien tratase de separarnos. Pronto me encontré besándolo en los labios. Me dolía horrores que él no hubiera confiado en  mí pero le ganaba el sentimiento de reencuentro que necesitaba sentir. Estar entre sus brazos, besar sus labios, sentirme amada nuevamente.


End file.
